1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bellows device having an automatic diaphragm-interlocking mechanism for use in a single-lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To effect close-up or magnified picture-taking by the use of a single-lens reflex camera with a bellows device intervening between the camera body and the picture-taking lens, a bellows device has been proposed which has a so-called automatic diaphragm-interlocking mechanism for opening the aperture of the picture-taking lens during focusing to enable bright images to be viewed to thereby facilitate the focusing and for automatically stopping down the aperture to a predetermined value immediately before picture-taking.
This prior art bellows device has a rockable rod provided on a rail of the device, and a stop-down signal from the camera body is transmitted through the rod to a diaphragm-interlocking lever for actuating the aperture ring for the lens, thereby accomplishing stop-down of the aperture. In equimultiple or higher magnification, it is often the case, because of the lens performance, that the lens is used with its direction reversed. In such use of the lens, the interlocking mechanism is of no utility because the automatic diaphragm-interlocking mechanism of the bellows device is rendered inoperable.